Hollywood Ending
Hollywood Ending is the tenth and final episode of the second season of the television series Agent Carter. Synopsis Peggy must make the ultimate sacrifice in order to destroy Zero Matter. Plot Jason Wilkes expels the Zero Matter within him in a violent explosion that is felt by Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, Aloysius Samberly, and Jack Thompson outside the Los Angeles Waste Management Facility; the agents go to investigate and find Wilkes alive, no sign of Vernon Masters, and Whitney Frost absorbing the black substance into herself. Everyone flees as her power increases. As Frost pursues, she gets hit by a car driven by Edwin Jarvis and containing Howard Stark. Everyone gets inside the car and the car brought by Samberly as Frost stands and frowns. At the Auerbach Theatrical Agency, Sousa and Thompson arrest Agents Harper and Vega and all other Strategic Scientific Reserve agents loyal to Masters. Stark and Carter interview Wilkes to learn what happened to him in the other dimension and how powerful Frost has now become. Stark tells Wilkes that he is now free of the Zero Matter. Meanwhile, Frost has left the Facility and has begun to cover her bedroom walls with formulas and thoughts; she plans to make a permanent opening for the Zero Matter to infect the Earth. Frost's distance angers Joseph Manfredi; he feels that this is not the woman with whom he fell in love. Nonna Manfredi advises him to make a deal with the devil, a title she gave to Carter, if he wants the real Whitney Frost back. While eating a late breakfast, Stark, Carter, and Wilkes discuss creating a new Gamma Cannon and what to do with the Zero Matter once they separate it from Frost. Jarvis introduces Manfredi at gunpoint to the trio, before all realize that Manfredi and Stark are old friends. They devise a plan to distract Frost long enough to read her formulas and steal her plans for a "Rift Generator," as Carter later names it. Thompson, though not a scientist, joins the team; Carter regulates him to gather their dinner order. Thompson looks through Masters' belongings and discovers that the pin from the Arena Club is actually a key. loses her Zero Matter powers]] The team goes to the Stark Pictures lot and opens the rift; Frost feels the opening and is drawn to it. Stark fires the Gamma Cannon at Frost and she loses all of her Zero Matter back to the dimension; she is then arrested. However, no one can deactivate the rift without being drawn into it. As the others talk about closing it, Sousa makes a tether and goes to do it. Sousa begins to get sucked inside when the others grab his tether. Jarvis brings the Hovercar, loads it with the gamma core, and sends it into the rift, closing it. The next day, Stark has offered Wilkes a job working for him. Wilkes and Carter end their tryst amicably, just as Ana Jarvis comes home from the hospital. Edwin, as usual, gets upset when Carter says that she has called a taxi to take her from the Estate; Ana talks Carter into letting Edwin drive her. Frost has lost her sanity and talks in a mirror to Calvin Chadwick. Manfredi looks in on her at the asylum. The Isodyne Energy case is now officially closed; with Sousa no longer her superior, Carter begins a relationship with him. is shot and left for dead]] Thompson meanwhile is packing his bags to return to New York City when he learns that Carter plans to stay in Los Angeles for a while longer. When Thompson answered a knock on his hotel door, he was shot by an unknown assailant. The man steals the redacted file on Carter and leaves. Cast Main Cast: *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa Special Guest Star: *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark Guest Stars: *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost *Reggie Austin as Doctor Jason Wilkes *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick *Lotte Verbeek as Ana Jarvis *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts *Matt Braunger as Aloysius Samberly *Tina D'Marco as Nonna Manfredi *Ken Marino as Joseph Manfredi *Chris Coppola as Hank *Malcolm Brock Jones as Orderly *Unknown Actor as Agent Harper (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Michael CarterAgent Carter writers reveal Michael Carter's Fate (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **Los Angeles Waste Management Facility **Auerbach Theatrical Agency **Joseph Manfredi's Estate **Howard Stark's Estate *Multiverse **Darkforce Dimension *Malibu, California (mentioned) *New York City, New York (mentioned) *Peru (mentioned) Events *Ambush at the Los Angeles Waste Management Facility *Destruction of the Zero Matter Rift *Attack on Jack Thompson Items *Zero Matter *Rift Generator *Gamma Cannon **Gamma Radiation Vehicles *Hovercar Organizations *Strategic Scientific Reserve *Maggia *Stark Industries **Stark Pictures *Arena Club Mentioned *Vega *Howard Stark's Father *Angie Martinelli *Vernon Masters *Tommy Fontana Music References External Links * * * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Episodes